


Mittens

by zempasuchil



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-02
Updated: 2010-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 13:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zempasuchil/pseuds/zempasuchil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katara and Sokka as kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mittens

Katara's mittens are lined with a strange soft grey fur and Sokka really, really wants them. His mittens are just stripey zebra seal fur, and he's seen _those_ before, they're noisy and obnoxious.

("Like you!" Katara singsongs, sticking her tongue out at him.  
"Nuh uh! Like you!" Sokka sticks his tongue out and wiggles his fingers at her from under his chin.  
Katara's eyes go wide. "Gran-graaaan!")

"That grey fur is koala-otter fur," Gran-gran tells him after telling Katara and Sokka to be nice. "Those same mittens were your mother's when she was your age." She smiles down at Katara. "I made them for her."

Katara peeks at the lining again, eyes still wide, and Sokka whispers, "Oh."

In their home that night Sokka can't sleep. He misses her, a lot, and he misses Dad now too because Dad is gone on another hunting trip, and Gran-gran is nice but she smells like sea-prunes and she can't teach him how to be a good hunter or a warrior like his dad. But he misses Mom even more, because she's going to be gone a whole lot longer.

Sokka sniffs in the dark.

Something soft nudges his hand. He wiggles his fingers and feels soft fur working its way between them; then, Katara rolls over and wraps her arms around his middle.

"You can have one of them if you want."

"But, you need them! Besides, my hands are too big."

She looks up at him with those big eyes like moons and a look of pure love.

He kisses the top of her head and she scrubs it away. "Can I hold it tonight, though?" She nods vigorously and snuggles closer, and both fall asleep to the sound of the other's breathing.


End file.
